Irresistible Detention
by romanticidiot
Summary: One-shot between Sirius and Remus as Remus helps Sirius avoid detention. Slash. Not your ship, get off and swim. Or I'll give you a lifeboat if I'm nice. Small ficlet but kinda cute. Reviews will help me improve! lol


WARNING: Another one of those dreadful slash stories that you are trying to hide from. If you don't like it and have clicked on this link expecting something nice and straight, then turn right back around and click the back button. You will get no straightness from me.

DISCLAIMER: No. Not mine yet. But they will be. All I have to do is kidnap JK Rowling and hold her to ransom. I'm sure the Malfoys or someone will pay for her. Then I can buy the rights from her. Mwuahaha! Mwuhahahaha! /Breaks down coughing/ Er rightio then.

_IRRESISTIBLE DETENTION_

_By_

_ELIZABETH TEARS_

0000

The problem: Sirius had yet another detention and this time he was _really_ disinclined to go. More so than usual, that was.

The solution: Ask Remus how to avoid this undesirable situation.

Remus' Answer: "Go _away_, Sirius, I'm _reading._"

Sirius' Response: Ever heard of the effect of puppy dog eyes?

Sighing and putting down the book, carefully marking the page as he did so, Remus leant back against his pillows. He surveyed Sirius carefully with his arms crossed.

"Okay, Sirius, _you win!_" He said. "What's the problem?"

"I don't want to go to detention." Sirius replied, pouting.

Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"And _that's_ why you interrupted me? To tell me something _completely_ useless that is in no way helpful to anyone at all?" He demanded.

Sirius looked hurt.

"It's not useless!" He said in a wounded tone of voice.

"Really? How so?" Remus arched his eyebrow delicately as he asked.

"Because now you can help me find a way out of it!" Sirius replied jubilantly, his hurt apparently forgotten as he bounced on the bed.

"Help meaning _I_ think of the solution, no doubt?" Remus said dryly.

"Naturally." Sirius grinned and waited expectantly.

"I suppose going to Bimbleweigh and begging forgiveness, saying you repent your sins is out of the question?" Remus sighed.

Sirius gave him an offended look.

"Please, Remus! I have to keep my pride!" He exclaimed, holding a hand to his chest.

"Okay, okay!" Remus held his hands up in defeat. "Suppose you went, took James' cloak and snuck … no? Hmm."

Sirius watched carefully as his friend's brow puckered in concentration. This _had_ to work, it just _had_ to!

"Okay, I've got it!" Remus exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "The teachers can't find you when you're in Animagus form, can they? So stay as Padfoot till after detention."

Well, it wasn't _quite_ what he had in mind, but it wasn't too bad.

"How can I do that without arousing attention?" He asked, pretending to be thinking it over.

Remus smirked.

"You don't mean to tell me that you, the great and handsome Sirius Black, are avoiding the attention a cute doggy would create in the common room amongst women?"

"Do not insult my honour, rogue!" Sirius exclaimed, holding his arm aloft as though bearing a sword. "I am merely preventing said females from going into absolute raptures as they caress my well formed abdomen and run their fingers through my luscious locks!"

"Thought not." Remus said smugly and then turned serious. Avoiding the pun, of course. "Well, you could just stay up here with one of us." He paused a moment. "What's James up to?"

Sirius glared.

"He's out with Lily." He said, mocking her name in a falsetto tone. "And Peter is taking Remedial Potions."

"Leaves only me, then, huh?" Remus said, ignoring the leap in his stomach.

Sirius nodded.

"Guess I'm stuck with you, then." He said and made a face.

"I'm sure it will be an onerous task for you." Remus said with a straight face.

Sirius nodded seriously. Avoiding the pun once again.

"Yes, it will. But I'm a martyr, so chores like that are part of the job description." He said and rolled onto his back.

"Okay, you're getting a bit too believable now." Remus laughed and leant forward to rub the belly of his new, furrier companion. "Besides the martyr bit of course." He added.

The thought popped unbidden into his head that the rules somehow changed when Sirius was in Animagus form. For example, when Sirius was being Sirius and not Padfoot, Remus would never be able to rub his friend's stomach like he was now.

He thought Sirius might have had a similar thought because the dog suddenly stopped lying placidly on his back and began to lick Remus' hand.

Remus tried to pull away, his thoughts still running along the lines of Padfoot still being Sirius and wishing to avoid awkward conversation later. But Sirius took said hand in his paws and gave Remus sharp nips if he started to remove his hand. So Remus consented to have his hand licked. Besides, it felt kind of … pleasant.

The dog's eyes locked with Remus' and he slowly moved his licking up Remus' body. His stomach, chest, neck were all submitted to Sirius' gentle administrations.

Somewhere Remus thought wildly that dogs didn't usually lick their owners like that, did they?

Especially when the dog was really human and the owner one of said dog's best friends.

"Sirius." Remus said, pushing the dog away as he reached his face. "I am _not_ letting you lick my face in _that_ form, no matter how irresistible you are." He clamped his mouth shut the moment he finished his sentence, the last words slipping out involuntarily.

"Irresistible, am I?" Someone growled from above him and Remus realized he was no longer being sat on by a dog but by a boy.

"Uhm …" Remus fumbled. "You're going to get caught for missing your detention."

"Am I in the right form now?" Sirius asked instead of answering.

"Right form for what?" Remus asked.

"This." Sirius replied and lowered his head to Remus' cheek and gently took a hold of the soft skin with his lips.

A sort of 'whumf' noise escaped Remus and Sirius surrendered his cheek and took up the skin on his jawline, gently pressing his parted lips to the sensitive spot with just a suggestion of his rough tongue gently gliding along the skin.

"Your detention! You'll get caught!" Remus gasped as a hint of teeth were thrown into the equation.

"Made it up." Sirius whispered cheerfully.

"Oh." Remus managed, his arms almost involuntarily reaching up and tightening around Sirius' neck. "That's alright then."

"Mm." Sirius agreed. "So am I in the right form now?"

"For what?" Remus demanded again.

Sirius grinned and leant down.

"This." He breathed and gave Remus' lips the same treatment he had given his jawline and cheek.

Remus' lips were gentle and uncertain as he slowly responded and Sirius congratulated himself on a job well done.

"Told you I was irresistible." He smirked.

"Shut up." Remus said succinctly and pulled him closer.

"You should get detention more often." He said a while later.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. He looked down at his friend and recent lover and couldn't help but grin. "Maybe I will."

_Finite._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, just another little drabble(?) from me. Or ficlet, or whatever they're called. Somebody will have to explain all this terminology to me one day. Yes, that's all I have to say. And thanks to all reviewers who left little review packages on 'Broken'. Appreciated muchly.

If you liked this, review. If you didn't … er … don't. Or you can review, but tell me why it sucked, not just that it did. Thankies!

LizzY D


End file.
